


Paper Mario 3: Mystery of the Bailerie Castle

by axemblue4



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-25
Updated: 2004-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axemblue4/pseuds/axemblue4
Summary: An older fan idea for a game from 2004.





	

Story  
There is a kingdom close to the Mushroom Kingdom. It is known as the Bailerie Kingdom. King and Queen Bailerie live here with their son, Prince Kelton. Recently, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom got a letter. It was an invitation to the Bailerie Castle! Peach took a plane there and went inside the old castle...

Two days have passed and a letter arrives at Mario's House. "Mail Call" shouts Parakarry happily as he puts a letter into Mario and Luigi's mailbox.

Luigi goes outside and goes back in with the letter. "It's a letter from Peach's Castle," says Luigi. It says that they need Mario at once.

Mario goes to the castle. Luigi tags along. In the castle Mario finds Toadsworth. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Where's the princess?" asks Luigi.

"She went on a trip to the Bailerie Castle. But she never came out. It's been two days since she went."

Toad walks up and says, "Mario, you have to find the princess! She could be in danger! The invitation may have been a trap!"

"Mario, I must ask you to go to the Bailerie Castle and find the princess!" says Toadsworth. Mario agrees and takes a plane trip to Bailerie Castle. Luigi tags along... again.

Controls  
Control Stick: Move  
A: Jump  
B: Hammer  
X: Party Member's Field Move  
Y: Transform (when on certain panels)  
R: Flat/Can Mode  
L: Spin Dash  
Z: Status  
Control Pad Up: Items  
Control Pad Down: View Bailerie Stars  
Control Pad Left: Party Members  
Control Pad Right: View the badges you are wearing  
Start: Bring up the Status Menu

Status Menu  
Status: View your number of Star Pieces, HP, FP, BP, coins, time, etc.  
Badges: Equip badges  
Party Members: See your party members' descriptions and attacks  
Special Abilities: View the special abilities that you have  
Upgrades: View the upgrades that you have  
Items: View the items that you have  
Tattle Info: Take a look at the enemies that Goomban has tattled on  
Bailerie Stars: View the Bailerie Stars that you have and their power  
Map: Take a look at the map of Bailerie Kingdom to see where you are

Party Members  
Goomban  
Species: Goomba  
Gender: Male  
Field Move: Tattles on a person, place or thing  
Description: Goomban is a Goomba with a green Koopa shell on his head. He calls it his "Lucky Shell Hat". You find him in the prologue. He is glad to meet you since you are a famous plumber. But the first time you meet him he will not have his Lucky Shell Hat. Once you find it for him he will be happy and join your party.  
Attacks:  
Head Bonk- 1 damage.  
Tattle- Tattles on an enemy; this will also reveal their HP.  
Hat Toss- He tosses it like a boomerang. It hits all enemies, doing 1 damage to each. 2 FP.  
Multibonk- He bounces on every enemy, doing 2 damage to each. 3 FP.

Koopster  
Species: Koopa  
Gender: Male  
Field Move: He shoots his shell across the screen. This can allow him to grab or hit out-of-reach-things.

I'll have more info in the future... but here's a list of the other party members

Shivers  
Bombo  
Noshi  
Burt  
Roboton  
Thwompa

Special Paper Abilities  
Paper Plane: Press Y on a Plane Panel to become a Paper Plane. Use the control stick to glide. When you land you will turn to normal. Use this to reach out-of-reach areas. This is learned in the Prologue.

Paper Flat: This is learned in Chapter 1. Press R to become Paper Flat. You will then be able to squeeze through narrow paths.

Paper Tank: Learned in Chapter 2. Press Y on a Tank Panel. Press B to fire a bullet. It will destroy Tank Pictures. Press R to return to normal.

Paper Boat: Learned in Chapter 3. Press Y on a Boat Panel to turn into one. You can then go arcross water. Use the control stick to move around and A to speed up. Go to a Boat Panel and press R to return to normal.

Paper Can: Hold R and rotate the control stick to turn into a can. You can then roll around and under certain areas. Press R to return to normal. This is learned in Chapter 4.

Paper Submarine: Learned in Chapter 5. Press Y when on a Submarine Panel to turn into one and go underwater. Use the control stick to move. Press A to speed up. Press B to fire a bullet. It can destroy Submarine Pictures.

Upgrades  
Boot Upgrades:  
Boots- You start out with these. They allow you to jump.They can do 1 dmg in battle.  
Super Boots- Found In Chapter 2. These allow you to do a spin jump which can break wooden panels. Press A in the air for the Spin Jump. 2 dmg is done to your enemies in battle with these.  
Ultra Boots- Found in Chapter 6. These allow you to do a tornado jump wich will make you go higher. Press A in the air for it to work. These do 3 dmg in battle.  
Ultimate Boots- Found in Chapter 8. These let you do the Ultimate Jump. Press A in the air to do it. You will go even higher and be able to destroy steel panels. These do 4 dmg in battle.

Hammer Upgrades:  
Hammer- Found in the Prologue. Press B to slam your hammer down. This can destroy Normal Blocks (yellow). It does 1 dmg in battle.  
Super Hammer- Found in Chapter 3. This lets you break Stone Blocks (gray). It does 2 dmg in battle.  
Ultra Hammer- Found in Chapter 7. Use this to destroy Metal Blocks (red). it does 3 dmg in battle.  
Ultimate Hammer- Found in Chapter 8. This lets you destroy Ultimate Blocks (gold). It does 4 dmg in battle.

Chapter Descriptions  
Prologue: Unite to Rescue  
Chapter 1: Wet, Grassy, Dark World  
Chapter 2: Curse of the Haunted House  
Chapter 3: Lost and Confused in Boom Forest  
Chapter 4: Hot and Sweating on the Island of Yoshis  
Chapter 5: Springy and Deserted  
Chapter 6: The Robot Factory of Power-Robots  
Chapter 7: Frozen Quest in the Snowy Sky  
Chapter 8: Top of the Tower

Prologue: This takes place in Bailerie Town and Castle. Bailerie Town has a shop, an inn, a dojo, a library, and more. Buy stuff at the shop. Rest at the inn to recover everything. Go to the library to learn random information about the Bailerie Kingdom. Tayce T. took a trip to the town as well. Visit her and bring her items and she might be able to cook you a cool item. You can go to the dojo and battle Crosto, Fribbit, or the Master (a diferent one) to earn special degrees. Mainly you have to have Goomban join your party, he has a key into the castle (he used to be a guard). You will then have to learn about Peach's location and some other important stuff. In this prologue you will learn about badges, Action Commands, and all of the basic stuff that you need to know. You will also find out about the seven Bailerie Stars, which happens to involve getting to Peach.

Chapter 1: This is a Koopa theme. Grass, water, and castle themes put together is what I call Koopa theme. Parakook, a giant Paratroopa, has placed an evil cloud in front of the sun. Now the Koopa Shell Village can't live in peace. Another reason why you want to defeat Parakook is because he holds one of the seven Bailerie Stars. Parakook's Castle is right on top of a river, so you will have to go under water a few times.

Chapter 2: A haunted theme. When Mario enters the Haunthaunt Manison where ghosts live, he discovers that the ghosts are lying on the ground unconscious. But how can a ghost be unconscious? You will soon discover that it is a curse that an angry ghost known as Ghosteiler has cast. Ghosteiler also holds a Bailerie Star. You will have to reach the roof of the mansion to battle him.

Chapter 3: Boom Forest, where Bob-ombs are known to live. If you travel out of Boom Village you might get lost and confused in Boom Forest. Somewhere in Boom Forest lies a veeeery tall tree. Could it possibly have anything to do with the Bailerie Star? Well, climb to the top and see!

Chapter 4: You will get to pay a visit to the Island of Yoshis to get a Bailerie Star. There will be all sorts of quests as you go through the jungle, beach Yoshi Village, pirate ship, and the volcano. After barely escaping the volcano before the eruption, you will have to get on the pirate ship to get the Bailerie Star that the pirates found in the volcano.

Chapter 5: This chapter takes place in the Springy Desert. There happens to be several Spring Boards. You will need to use them to get the Bailerie Star. The residents are Burts. If you have played Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island then you may recognize them. They seem to jump high even without the Spring Boards. There is said to be a ruins on the top of the Deserted Mountain. There is only one known spring board that can take you up that high. Mario will have to use it to get to the top of the mountain.

Chapter 6: The Robot Factory builds robots, obviosly. These robots do whatever they are commanded to do. Your main goal is to reach the factory owner, who wants to destroy the town outside of the factory (you can leave the factory and go visit it). Once you reach the owner you must defeat him to return peace to the town. After that you will be given a Bailerie Star and someone will finally tell you the name of the town. Its name is Thwomp Town (Thwomps live there).

Chapter 7: This takes place in Snowman Town. This place is covered in snow. Too much snow as a matter of fact. This is a Snow Region but recently too much snow was droped onto this place. Some houses can't even be entered. That is why the mayor asks you to climb the tallest pile of snow to get to the sky. You will then have to get to the cloud that is dropping all of the snow and keep it from dropping too much. You might even find a Bailerie Star up there!

Chapter 8: This is it. This is the end. Use the information that Peach has been collecting for you to get to the Tower of Bailerie Castle to start this new chapter. As you make your way up you will fight sveral enemies and eventually get to Peach. Thats when Bowser comes in to try to take her away. You will have to battle him. Finally you will reach the one behind all of this.

Taking Control of Peach  
After each chapter you will get to take control of Peach. Use the control stick to move around.

After Chapter 1: You will be in this room. After Peach finishes taking to herself about where she is you can take control of her. You will have to find a secret way out of the room. The secret path should take you to some bars... someone has been taken prisoner! Find the key to open the door and a Star will come out. He was a guard of the castle. His name is Bail. Since you freed him he will be able to do something in return. Peach will ask him to go pass down some information about where she is to Mario. Bail will take a secret entrance that only he can get through to get out.

After Chapter 2: Bail wants to show Peach to his room. It's not really his room. It's just where he is gonna stay until they are saved. Follow Bail to his room. Avoid getting caught by the EOguys (guards). When you get there Peach will ask for another favor to go tell Mario something. Bail agrees and goes to tell Mario.

After Chapter 3: Bail has lost his necklace and leaves his room to ask Peach to go find it. Avoid getting caught by any EOguys and go find the necklace. Return it to him and he will gladly be able to do another favor for Peach. Once again, it's information for Mario.

After Chapter 4: Now the EOguys will bring Peach a message from their Master. It says, You are in my hideout. I have kidnapped you for the prized possession that you hold. I will give you time to think about it. Your life shall be spared if you hand it over. You have untill tomorrow. 'Tomorrow' means after the next chapter. Go to Bail's room without getting caught by the EOguys and Peach will tell him that she holds a prized possession and that her life will be spared if she hands it over. She will ask Bail to go to Mario and give him more information.

After Chapter 5: You have received another letter from the Master. You better have made your decision because I will take the possession no matter what. Meet me in the storage room, now. You can't enter the storage room. There is a huge block in front of it. Instead go to Bail's room. He will then send more information down to Mario. Now go get caught by an EOguy. Peach will tell them they she can't get to the storage room. they will immediately go to fix the problem and tell the Master why they are late.

After Chapter 6: The EOguys are still working on the block problem. They have told the Master why they are late. Peach gets an idea. Go to Bail's room (avoid the EOguys) and talk to him. Peach will ask him to take the prized possession to Mario. It turns out to be a Mega Star!

After Chapter 7: You will now be forced to go to the storage room. Make your way there and you will see a Dark Sphere. It's the Master! Peach will tell him that she does not have the prized possession. The Master will get veeery angry. He will shoot a beam at Peach. She will go unconscious. The Master knows that Peach had it before and must have passed it down to someone. His EOguys will get in small airplanes and go search for the one that has it.

Taking Control of Bowser  
You will have to take control of Bowser just before each chapter. Here is what you will have to do.

Before Chapter 1: Bowser is planing on kidnapping Peach. You will go through the 1-1 Super Mario Bros stage as Bowser. Grab meat to become really huge. Use your fire breath to take several enemies out at once. When you get to the end the scene will show Bowser at Toad Town. He enters the castle. Toadsworth gets frightened and runs as do the other Mushroom Retainers. Bowser realizes that Peach is not there. Kammy comes and Bowser tells her that he discovered that Peach isn't there. They set off to find more information.

Before Chapter 2: Kammy finds out new information and tells Bowser that she went to Bailerie Castle. Bowser decides that a warp pipe is the best way to get there. You will go through the 1-2 Super Mario Bros stage. When you get to the pipe at the end the scene show Bowser meeting up with Kammy at Bailerie Town.

Before Chapter 3: Kammy will tell Bowser what she has found out about Peach. It turns out that Mario is looking for the Bailerie Stars which are needed to get to Peach and he has two of them already. You will then play 1-3 from Super Mario Bros. When you reach the end you will find Kammy. She will tell you what she found out about Mario's next destination.

Before Chapter 4: Bowser decides that he needs to get to the Island of Yoshis. His Clown Copter will crash as it lands next to Bowser. Bowser will then decide to cross the ocean instead. You will then go through the 2-2 stage from Super Mario Bros. When you arrive Kammy tells you that they are too late and Mario's next destination.

Before Chapter 5:

Bowser decides to cross the long bridge that goes to the desert. You will then go through the 2-3 stage from Super Mario Bros. Bowser arrives and Kammy tells Bowser that they are too late and Mario's next destination.

Before Chapter 6: Bowser decides to cross the desert to the Robot Factory. You will then go through 2-1 from Super Mario Bros 3. When you arrive Kammy tells you that they are too late again and Mario's next destination.

Before Chapter 7: Bowser decides to take the ice path to the Snow Region. You will then play 6-1 from Super Mario Bros 3. When you arrive Kammy tells you that Mario has all of the Bailerie Stars and that they need to follow Mario.

Before Chapter 8: You get to play 1-4 from Super Mario Bros. When you get to the end Kammy will tell Bowser that Mario just entered and they must immediately follow him.

Items  
Mushroom: Recover 5 HP  
Super Shroom: Recover 10 HP  
Ultra Shroom: Recover 50 HP  
Life Shroom: When you lose all your HP you will revive with 10 HP. Recovers 10 HP if used on self  
Dried Shroom: Recover 1 HP  
Heart N Flower Shroom: Recover 5 HP and 5 FP  
Super Heart N Flower: Recover 10 HP and 10 FP  
Ultra Heart and Flower: Recover 30 HP and 20 FP  
Honey Syrup: Recover 5 FP  
Maple Syrup: Recover 10 FP  
Strawberry Syrup: Recover 20 FP  
Choco Syrup: Recover 30 FP  
Auto Syrup Regain: When you lose all FP you will gain 10 FP. Recovers 10 FP if used on self.  
Blue Berry: Recover 2 FP  
Black Berry: Recover 3 FP  
Rasp Berry: Recover 8 FP  
Dusty Hammer: Does 1 damage to an enemy  
Pow Block: Does 1 damage to all enemies on the ground  
Fireball: Does 3 damage to an enemy  
Fire Flower: Does 3 damage to all enemies  
Thunder Bolt: Does 5 damage to an enemy  
Thunder Rage: Does 5 damage to all enemies  
Fright Jar: Scares enemies away from battle (doesn't always work)  
Nightmare Jar: Scares enemies away from battle (greater chance of working)  
Frightmare Jar: Scares enemies away from battle (even greater chance of working)  
Special Soup: Recovers poison, burn, dizzy, freeze, sleep, shrink effects

And lots more!

Tayce T's Recipies  
Volt Shroom: When an enemy does a physical attack they take 1 damage. Mario takes -1 of what he would have taken.

Mushroom + Thunder Bolt  
Super Shroom + Thunder Bolt  
Ultra Shroom + Thunder Bolt  
Life Shroom + Thunder Bolt  
Dry Shroom + Thunder Bolt  
Mushroom + Thunder Rage  
Super Shroom + Thunder Rage  
Ultra Shroom + Thunder Rage  
Life Shroom + Thunder Rage  
Dry Shroom + Thunder Rage

Blueberry Syrup: Recovers 12 FP

Blue Berry + Honey Syrup  
Blue Berry + Maple Syrup

Blackberry Syrup: Recovers 18 FP

Black Berry + Honey Syrup  
Black Berry + Maple Syrup

Raspberry Syrup: Recover 22 FP

Rasp Berry + Honey Syrup  
Rasp Berry + Maple Syrup

Special Berry: Recover 26 FP

Blue Berry + Black Berry  
Blue Berry + Rasp Berry  
Black Berry + Rasp Berry

Specialberry Syrup: Recover 40 FP

Special Berry + Honey Syrup  
Special Berry + Maple Syrup

Mistake: Recovers 1 HP and 1 FP  
If there are items that don't make anything on the recipe list then you will get the Mistake.

And lots more!

Badges  
0 BP Badges:  
Attack FX A (red) - Effect: Makes a Koopa Troopa noise  
Attack FX B (blue) - Effect: Makes an explosion noise  
Attack FX C (purple) - Effect: Makes a Yoshi noise  
Attack FX D (orange) - Effect: Makes a noise that sounds like a dog barking  
Attack FX E (pink) - Effect: Makes a Thunder Bolt noise  
Attack FX F (light blue) - Effect: Makes a snow noise  
Attack FX G (brown) - Effect: "Boom!" noise  
Attack FX H (turquoise) - Effect: Fire Noise  
(There are more Attack FXs but they go all the way to Z. So I'll have more of them in the future.)  
L Emblem - Effect: Makes your clothes look like Luigi's  
W Emblem - Effect: Make's your clothes look like Wario's  
U Emblem - Effect: Makes your clothes look like Waluigi's  
O Emblem - Effect: Mario's hat and shirt become blue. His overalls become red.  
F Emblem - Effect: Mario gets red overalls and a white hat and shirt.  
Hammer Digh 1 (also known as Lemon Hammer Digh) - Effect: Hammer becomes Yellow  
Hammer Digh 2 (also known as: Fire Hammer Digh) - Effect: Hammer becomes red and white  
Hammer Digh 3 (also known as: General Guy Hammer Digh) - Effect: Hammer looks a little bit like General Guy  
Slow Go - Effect: Makes you go slower  
Fast Go - Effect: Makes you go faster

More badges soon...

Enemies

Goomba  
HP: 2  
Attack: 1  
Defense: 0  
Chapter: Prologue, Chpt 1, Chpt 3  
Small fries. Actually, they are just brown mushrooms.

Spiked Goomba  
HP: 2  
Attack: 2  
Defense: 0  
Goombas with a spiked shell on their head. Don't jump on them or you will take 1 damage.

Paragoomba  
HP: 2  
Attack: 1  
Defense: 0  
Goombas with wings. Your hammer can't reach them so try jumping on them. If they take 1 damage they will lose their wings and become ordinary Goombas.

Spiked Paragoomba  
HP: 2  
Attack: 2  
Defense: 0  
Spiked Goombas with wings. The Hammer can't reach them and you will take 1 damage jumping on them. Try using an item. What? You don't have an item that would work? It's a good thing that you can run away from battle.

Koopa Troopa  
HP: 4  
Attack: 2  
Defense: 1  
Flip them over to hurt 'em good!

Paratroopa  
HP: 5  
Attack: 2  
Defense: 1  
A few jumps might make them lose their wings and become regular Koopa Troopas.

Bob-omb  
HP: 4  
Attack: 1  
Defense: 0  
Special Attack: Explode- does 3 damage to you, they usualy do this when the're down to 2 HP. Once they do this they will be defeated.  
Well they are Bombs... not much more I can say.

Traitor Boo  
HP: 6  
Attack: 3  
Defense: 0  
Special: Fright- makes you dizzy for 3 turns.  
This is a Boo that is working for Ghosteiler.

Purple Bomber  
HP: 6  
Attack: 3  
Defense: 0  
Special: Bomb Toss- does 4 damage to you.  
A purple ghost that hangs from the ceiling. They like to throw bombs.

Forest Bomber  
HP: 8  
Attack: 3  
Defense: 0  
Special: Bomb Toss- does 4 damage to you. Divide- another Forest Bomber comes out of it.  
This is basicly like a Purple Bomber but they live in the forest and hang from tree branches. They like dark forests the best.

Boss List

Super EOguy

Fuzzy Team  
Parakook

Traitor Big Boo  
Ghost Fuzzy Team  
Mr. Luggs  
Ghosteiler

Albatosser  
Big Bob-omb  
Bigger Bob-omb  
Forest Fuzzy Team  
Biggest Bob-omb

Jungle Fuzzy Team  
Old Claw Daddy  
Volcano Piranha  
Captain Sevenseas

Burt the Bashful  
Desert Fuzzy Team  
Pokesten Ghost

Powerbot  
Mecha-Fuzzy Team  
The Factory Crew  
Megabot  
Torp E. Do

Snowmaker Man  
Snow Fuzzy Team  
Rough Ruff Puff  
Lakifighter and Master Blizzard

Dark Fuzzy Team  
Ultra EOguy  
Darkness Creation  
Bowser and Kammy  
Evlorb  
King Bailerie, Queen Bailerie, Prince Kelton  
King Bailerie, Queen Bailerie, Prince Kelton RD2

I'll have more in the future...

**Author's Note:**

> This game concept had been written out a couple of weeks prior to the release of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door in the US, and borrowed some knowledge leaked from the Japanese release. It was only updated once after the US release of PMTTYD to amend a few small things. My intention was to get back to it later, but I never did, and later went on to create "Paper Mario 4: The Key to Great Power" several years later which I made with the intention of being a complete, original work.
> 
>  
> 
> I had received a lot of feedback on Mystery of the Bailerie Castle, mostly from people who found it by Googling "Paper Mario 3". Many people were under the impression at the time that it was an actual plan for a real video game set to come out in the future. However, it was on a website for Mario fan creations.
> 
>  
> 
> Additional clarifications:
> 
>  
> 
> I believe my intention with the final bosses was a "switcheroo" scenario. The big end twist was that Evlorb's soul had been somehow swapped with King Bailerie, Queen Bailerie, and Prince Kelton's long ago, so the "Evlorb" we see is actually the royal family seeking to find the real Evlorb who is now possessing their bodies. It was a convoluted idea and I don't think I ever worked a real plan for it, it was more a vague idea for when I eventually updated the work, which I never did.


End file.
